


A Healer's Helping Hand

by Empyrian



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: And desperately wants her to relax, Caretaking, F/F, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gentle Sex, I can't be the only one who thought about this when this scene happened, Platonic Sex, Spoilers for around level 77 in Shadowbringers, The Warrior of Light is thirsty, Y'shtola is worried about her friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyrian/pseuds/Empyrian
Summary: Y'shtola Ruhl has been worried about her dear friend, the Warrior of Light, ever since they met in the Greatwood, and decides to look her over in private. This takes place immediately after returning from Malikah's Well to the Crystarium.





	A Healer's Helping Hand

“Yes,  _ mother _ …” the Warrior of Light said, putting a hand to her hip and rolling her eyes. It seemed as though the Scions never stopped worrying about her. One would think that after felling a few gods, people would trust you to take appropriate care of yourself. But here they were. Y’shtola didn’t miss a beat, though.

“Hah. None of that cheek, or I will take you across my knee.”

There was a brief pause as the Warrior was, for once, caught off guard. Had Y’shtola just said what she thought she just said? She looked at the older woman, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. There was a mischievous twinkle in Y’shtola’s eye that she had seen before, and that confirmed her suspicion. She would have to choose her next words carefully. 

Being a Viera, she was able to look down on her friend, and she took a step closer, making sure their companions couldn’t hear. 

“I would like to see you try,” she said, just above a whisper. 

Y’shtola looked up at her with a faux-innocent smile that let her bare her long Miqo’te canines. “To your quarters, my friend. I will come check on you shortly,” she purred.

A thrill shot through her heart and made her feel as though her stomach just did a somersault. “As you wish, then.” The Warrior of Light did her best to look indignant.

She turned away and headed to the Crystarium’s room attendant, trying to keep the excited spring out of her step. If any of the other Scions caught on to what was happening here, neither of them would be able to avoid catching all manner of hell for a while.

When she returned to her room, she looked over her shoulder, expecting, and finding, Arbert behind her. 

“As much as I love our conversations, Arbert, I am having a guest shortly and must ask you to vacate for a while.”

He frowned and cocked an eyebrow. “A guest, you say? Have you not got one before you?”

“I mean it, Arbert. This is...important. An important meeting for which I require privacy.”

Suddenly, comprehension flashed across his face. “Oh, I see. An important strategic meeting. Discussions, diagrams, planning, that sort of thing, I’m sure.”

“...yes. Now please, begone. Just for the evening.”

“As you wish. You shall be safe from prying eyes. Or, at least, mine.”

He vanished as quickly as he came. The Warrior of Light sighed in relief. She would have to explain herself to Arbert later, she was sure, but for now she was too apprehensive to do so properly. What manner of preparations should she make? What would Y’shtola even expect of her? What would-

There was a sharp, single knock at the door. The Warrior froze. When she found her voice once more, she called out to whoever was on the other side. “I am not accepting visitors at the moment, if you would please return later.”

Another pause.

From the other side of the door, a low, husky, feminine voice replied. “Oh, is that so? I suppose I shall just leave you to your thoughts, then.”

Another pause.

She regained her wits and quickly shuffled over to the door, pulling it open. “M-my mistake. I didn’t know it was-”

Y’shtola placed a finger on the Warrior of Light’s lips, silencing her.

“Armor off. Clothes, too.”

She felt herself grow red from her toes to the tips of her long, long ears.

“I...you...wh...what?”

“I need to look over you. Surely you did not misunderstand the purpose of my visit. Your battles with the Lightwardens have changed something in you, and I worry for you. So, if you please.”

She waved a hand, watching the Warrior of Light expectantly. 

Her heart sank.  _ Had _ she misunderstood? But she still hesitated, since Y’shtola was still watching her intently. 

“Would you mind, ah...turning away for a moment?”

“My dear, this is hardly the time to be shy. If you recall, I do not see in the same way you do. I behold your aetherial body, not your physical one...”

“Oh, yes, right, well-”

“...so to my eyes, you’re always naked as your nameday.”

She reddened, thankful Y’shtola couldn’t perceive  _ that _ at least.

“Right. That makes sense.”

Even so, it was a little bit uncomfortable baring herself so brazenly before her friend. She shed her armor first, the leather pads and metal plates dropping to the floor with a clatter that made her cringe. It was dead silent in her room, aside from the sounds of the two of them breathing. She removed her undershirt and shorts, then hesitated in her smallclothes. “Need I remove everything?”

Y’shtola hummed in the affirmative. She swallowed, and removed those as well.

“Very good. Now, lay down so I can examine you properly. On your back.”

She stepped to her bed and laid down, the sheets and blankets feeling suddenly prickly on her bare, sensitive skin. She felt as though she was on fire and was, at this point, just eager to get started.

Y’shtola stepped to her side and placed a hand on the Warrior’s hip, drawing light circles with the pad of her finger, idly. “How have you been feeling? You’ve mentioned pain.”

She had a hard time not whimpering at the touch, soft as it was. 

“Yes. Some pain, it feels like being stabbed, but all over my body, inside and out.”

Y’shtola nodded, clearly thinking hard about something. She slid the rest of her hand down to lay upon the other woman’s midsection, running it slowly up and down her stomach, and from side to side. The Scion looked as though she was listening for something, as a chirurgeon might listen to one’s breathing or heartbeat. “What are you doing?” the Warrior of Light asked, trying not to squirm beneath Y’shtola’s hand, so casually caressing her, crossing scars and lean, taut muscle. 

“I am reading your aether,” she said, simply, as if that should explain everything. Upon noticing the quizzical look from her companion, she elaborated. “The absorption of so much light-aspected ather has-”

She froze as the Warrior cried out in pain, looking to her face and seeing that she was gritting her teeth, trying not to cry out again. Her body began to shake and, not knowing what else to do, Y’shtola put one hand on her upper chest and the other on her hip, and held her down gently, trying to keep her from thrashing. After a moment, the convulsions ceased, and Y’shtola looked on with worry.

“I’m...I’m fine. I’m sure I’m fine.” the Warrior of Light panted, “I can still-”

“No.”

“What?”

“No. You are going to rest, even if I have to pin you down myself.”

Another pause.

“Perhaps…”

“Yes?”

“Perhaps...you should.”

“Perhaps I should, what?”

She hesitated, before saying, almost at a whisper.

“Perhaps you should pin me down yourself.”

Y’shtola met her eye. “Are you sure?” she asked, hesitantly.

“Truly,” the Warrior of Light replied. She began to sit up slowly, but Y’shtola put a hand to her collarbone and pushed her back down to the bed, not roughly, but firmly.

“It would be my pleasure,” Y’shtola purred. She moved a hand gently and slowly to the Warrior’s neck, holding at the collar, not pressing on the windpipe, but just below. She found herself unable to move from this position. “Whatever is the matter, my friend?”, Y’shtola continued. “Do you find it suddenly difficult to move?

The Warrior of Light lifted a hand, wanting to do something, anything at all, but the mage tutted gently and reached for her staff, tapping the butt of it on the floor. Small bands of violet light appeared around the Warrior’s wrists and ankles, snapping her limbs quickly, but not violently, back down to the bed.

“Not a bit from you, dear friend. Just this once, allow someone to take care of you, rather than the reverse.”

She squirmed in her binds, but resisted no further. She took a deep breath and tried to relax back down to the bed.

Y’shtola nodded approvingly, and slid the hand on her neck up, ever so slowly, using one finger to tease at the Warrior’s lips, stroking across them gently. “I have wanted to kiss you for overlong. May I?” she asked. The other woman nodded.

The Miqo’te leaned down slowly, moving her hand to cup the Viera’s jaw and gently, teasingly, agonizingly slowly, met the other’s lips with her own. The Warrior opened her mouth a little bit, deepening the kiss, and Y’shtola met it perfectly, pressing her tongue into the other’s, swirling around it, then pulling away, just as slowly and agonizingly as she came in. 

Y’shtola admired her handiwork. The usually composed and stoic Warrior of Light lay before her on her bed, face red, lips slightly parted, breathing heavily. Y’shtola grinned, wickedly, as she looked down the remainder of her friend’s body and saw she was pressing her thighs together, squirming. “It seems I’ve had quite the effect on you,” she mused, stroking her chin and appraising the other woman. “If I were to stop here…”

“Y’shtola,  _ please _ !”, she groaned, “Don’t tease me, I’ve had a long enough day already.”

Her smile widened. “Or if I were to just leave this spell in place and enjoy a book here in your room? You’ve got a number of very comfortable looking chairs here…” She trailed off, looking around.

“Y’shtola. Ruhl. If you don’t come down here-”

“You’ll do what? Glare me to death? Be still, darling, I’m only joking.”

The Warrior relaxed. “Then...please?”

Y’shtola didn’t respond with words. Instead, she replaced her left hand on the Warrior of Light’s neck, and slid the right down, over her chest (catching a shiver of delight in reward), through the thin tuft of hair there, and dipping between her legs, which parted slowly. The Warrior turned away, not wanting to meet Y’shtola’s eye, but she found herself unable to do so as Y’shtola grabbed her chin and turned her head back, gentle, but firm. “None of that, now. I want you to look at me.”

Her right hand began stroking, slowly, teasingly, with just two fingers on her partner. “You are loved, this is known to you, right? You are cared for.”

The Warrior of Light clenched and unclenched her fists, struggling to remain still, but gave a quick, sharp nod. “I do. I l-love-”

Y’shtola interrupted. “I know, dear, I know. But this is about you, today. You are so strong, powerful, you’re beautiful too, but you need to learn how to, once in a while, let go. You are coiled, as a spring close to breaking.”

She slid those two fingers inside, slowly, leaving her thumb resting against the Warrior’s clit. She resumed her ministrations, and was rewarded with a soft, barely-breaking groan. “Good girl, just relax and let me do this for you. You deserve the world and more, but this, at least, I can do.”

“G-gods above, Y’shtola, where did you learn to-”

“Surely you don’t see me as some manner of celibate, do you? I am a woman of experimentation and experience.” She hummed idly, hooking one finger up and pressing gently, eliciting a cry of delight from the Warrior of Light. Her left hand slid up and she placed her finger on the younger woman’s lips once more, and they parted, allowing her entry. She hummed happily as her tongue swirled around her finger, teasingly, promising reciprocation, before she pulled it out with a soft ‘pop’. 

Y’shtola maintained her pace for another few moments before speeding up and replacing her left hand, this time placing it on the back of the Warrior’s neck, holding her firm as Y’shtola felt a climax approaching. The Warrior’s eyes dilated slightly, and watered, small sounds escaping her mouth despite her best efforts to resist.

“Come along, dear,” she breathed, “Let it out. Release. Let me see what that pretty face of yours is like when you are lost in ecstasy.”

The Warrior of Light bucked her hips upward, hard, and in the same moment, Y’shtola leaned in and kissed her again, claiming her mouth, feeling her moan up and into her own. She felt her friend’s body tense, and release, and tense, and release, and she didn’t pull away until she felt the Viera loosen and fall back down to the bed, panting heavily. Her eyes were closed, but she was still awake. If only for a few more minutes.

Y’shtola smiled and slowly removed her hands from the other woman, drawing one more soft groan as she did. She flicked her right hand along her gown a couple of times, cleaning it off. At a snap of her fingers, the spell binding her friend released. She reached down for the comforter and pulled it up to the Warrior’s chin, tucking her in gently, before turning to go.

“Wait...Y’shtola?” 

“Yes, my dear?” she replied softly.

“Stay with me.”

It was not a request, or a question, it was an imperative. Y’shtola hesitated. While it was true that she was a woman of experience, she had not traditionally been one to get overly attached. Still...for a dear friend such as this…

She sighed softly, and smiled. “As you wish,” she replied, turning around and, with some hesitation, shedding her robes and jewelry, draping them over a nearby chair and leaving her in her smallclothes.

“Move over and make some room. I have no intention of staying on the edge of your bed.”

The Warrior of Light snorted, but acquiesced, sliding closer to the wall and allowing Y’shtola in behind her. As soon as the other woman joined her, she shimmied back a little bit, pressing her back to Y’shtola’s front. Y’shtola draped an arm across her friend’s body and held her close.

“Thank you,” the Warrior of Light mumbled, before fading off to sleep.

For the first time in a long time, Y’shtola slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @lycoris_author on twitter!


End file.
